The present invention is directed to microwave oscillators. It has particular application to primed oscillators employing low-impedance active elements.
Primed oscillators are often used to provide high levels of amplification for microwave signals. When the primed oscillator is activated, it will begin oscillation in phase with an incoming signal if the amplitude of the signal is sufficient and the coupling to the amplifying device is great enough. One of the difficulties encountered in the use of primed oscillators is that the impedance of the amplifying element typically differs greatly from the impedance of the antenna, and steps must be taken to achieve the requisite coupling.
The matching of impedances has been accomplished by employing separate resonant circuits with different impedances. However, this has presented the problem that the two circuits have to be tuned in tandem during manufacturing. This tuning operation complicates the manufacturing process.